


初見

by Yufon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yufon/pseuds/Yufon
Summary: 風箭手第一次看見藥草來照顧森林植物的故事。這時候的千年古樹還是樹，還沒變成餅乾。
Relationships: Herb Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 5





	初見

清晨，森林某處不斷傳來嚓沙嚓沙的聲音驚醒了在大樹上閉目養神的風箭手。  
「才剛休息……到底是什麼？」風箭手一邊抱怨一邊從樹枝上跳下尋找聲音的來源。

終於，穿過大半森林的風箭手在森林邊緣看到一位陌生的餅乾正拿著園藝用的鏟子努力地鏟出幾個小小的洞給他帶來的植物，嚓沙嚓沙的聲音源自於他挖地的動作。

陌生餅乾有著如同春天新生幼葉般的嫩綠頭髮，穿著一條有著幼芽圖案的白色圍裙，看起來一副溫和柔軟的模樣，他正一邊挖著洞還一邊小小聲的哼著歌。

或許是這座森林太久沒有外來的餅乾造訪，也或許是陌生餅乾看起來實在太溫和無害讓風箭手感受不到絲毫威脅，於是只藏身於大樹的枝葉間默默看著他忙碌。

餅乾算了算洞和植株的數量，仔細地將它們種入洞中，再小心翼翼地覆土拍平地面。

「好～這樣就可以了，這裡的環境很適合你們，安心在這裡生長吧！」他拿起飄在一旁的寵物澆水壺，確保每株種下去的植物都有淋到足夠的水分。

被種下的植物為了回應餅乾的善意，都努力伸長枝葉展現出充滿活力與喜悅的模樣，還微微晃動彷彿在跳舞一般，逗得餅乾開心地笑了出來：「你們喜歡就太好了，之前長在狹小又陰暗地方很難受吧？」他憐惜地輕撫著植物的葉片，植物也配合地輕輕蹭著他的手，這是風箭手第一次看到除了古樹以外如此得植物喜歡的存在。

「這裡可以自由伸展根系，也有足夠的陽光跟水，一點一滴地茁壯吧～希望你們能長得跟森林中心的那棵大樹一樣高大～」餅乾還為植物打氣，開始幫周遭的花草樹木澆起水來了。

『是在說千年古樹，看來他不是第一次來。』風箭手默默地想，覺得這餅乾對森林沒有惡意甚至會照顧森林的植物，不是需要警戒的對象。

正當風箭手要回森林中心時，卻感受到了一絲黑暗的氣息——在那餅乾身後的樹叢浮現了墮落精靈的影子，而餅乾卻絲毫沒有察覺，還開心地跟植物說著話。

不好，太近了！

在風箭手意識還沒反應過來的瞬間，身體已經反射性地射出光箭，森林刮起了風。

「咻——」

帶著凌厲長風的箭準確命中並淨化了墮落精靈，卻也嚇到了那溫和無害的餅乾。

突然感受一陣凌厲的風劃過自己身旁，餅乾嚇得停止了澆水的動作，圓圓的褐色眼睛裡滿是驚恐。

「是、是什麼？」好像有東西攻擊自己？餅乾抱緊了自己的澆水壺，緊張地四處張望。

風箭手正想下去解釋剛剛的狀況，剛剛被淨化的精靈先一步飛過去安撫驚恐的餅乾了。

「啾～」被淨化後的精靈變成了可愛的小鳥型態，帶著甜甜的氣味靈巧地飛到了餅乾身邊，發出叫聲吸引餅乾的注意力。

「欸、小鳥？」原本害怕的餅乾放鬆了下來，用手捧起精靈仔細觀察：「你是……精靈？剛剛的風是你嗎？」

「啾！」精靈在他手中跳了跳又親暱地蹭了蹭餅乾的臉後便飛向風箭手的所在處，牠想傳達剛剛的風是藏在樹枝間的這位餅乾造成的。

不過餅乾並沒有接收到牠的訊息，他只目送精靈消失在森林間，確定了不是被攻擊之後又開始哼起歌幫植物澆水。

看來不用解釋了，風箭手鬆了一口氣，但看著餅乾又恢復成放鬆悠閒的狀態在照顧植物，不由得覺得他毫無警覺得讓餅放不下心。

「還是確認這一帶都安全了再走吧。」風箭手看著精靈說，精靈也贊同地點點頭。

再三確認這一區塊全都清理乾淨沒有任何黑暗氣息之後，風箭手又看了一會依然在跟花草說話的餅乾並留下精靈照看他，才開始平常的巡邏——儘管身為傳說之風，偌大的森林也要花上風箭手不少時間，平常他並不會特別在意，但今天總覺得巡邏的時間比他記得的長得多——當他終於確認森林沒有異狀再回來後那溫和的餅乾早已不見蹤影，只留下被餅乾精心照料過顯得更加生機蓬勃的植物。

風箭手看著陽光透過枝葉的縫隙斜映入林間，在樹木上點綴了斑駁的金色，這片古老濃厚的綠色一如往常的沉默而安詳，整座森林寧靜得彷彿感受不到時光的流逝——明明是早已見慣了的場景卻不知為何突然讓他感到有點空虛。

……算了，回去吧。

在夜幕完全降臨前，風箭手帶著那不知從何而來的失落感回到了森林中心，他默默坐在古樹巨大的枝條上，看著遠方最後一絲光線隱沒在森林邊緣。

『發生了什麼事，親愛的孩子？』古樹敏感地察覺到風箭手的不對勁，於是輕聲詢問。

「……森林今天難得有訪客。」風箭手似乎有點困惑：「一個來照顧植物的餅乾。」

『啊！是藥草餅乾吧～他是個溫柔的孩子～』古樹想起那個憧憬地看著他的小餅乾。

「藥草餅乾……你知道他？」風箭手看著巨大的古樹，好奇他們相遇的情況。

『他常常來照顧森林的大家，我的根系也被他灌溉過喔～』古樹回憶被溫柔照顧時的感受愉悅地晃了晃枝椏，樹梢上的葉子是即使在昏暗中都看得清楚的鮮豔翠綠。

腦中浮現出藥草餅乾澆水時的溫柔笑容，風箭手想他果然是好餅乾，就是有點遲鈍，受到驚嚇的時候也只會傻傻地待在原地，讓餅不禁擔心他真的遇到危險時該怎麼辦……

發現風箭手似乎陷入沉思，古樹好奇地問：『你們變成朋友了嗎？』

「……我嚇到他了。」風箭手簡單的向古樹描述早上發生的事，他現在有點後悔當時沒有出面好好解釋，但他不懂這份悔意代表什麼。

『原來是這樣，下次見面再好好跟他說說話吧～』古樹篤定地說：『我想你們會成為好朋友的。』

是嗎？不過自己平時忙著守護森林，再遇到的機率可能不高。沒有回答古樹的話，風箭手搖頭揮散在腦中不斷浮現的藥草餅乾。他看了下天色覺得是時候了，拉了拉弓弦確認自己的弓依然狀況良好，又開始伸展熱身，準備進行夜晚的巡邏，夜晚的森林可比白天危險得多。

熱身完畢，他縱身跳下古樹，乘著風迅速地在林木間移動，感知是否有隱藏在陰影中的黑暗氣息，消滅它們守護森林是他長久以來的使命與本能，對他來說再沒有比這個更重要的事了。

『溫柔的風總是把自己逼得太緊，明明可以多休息一下的……』看著風箭手遠去的身影，古樹喃喃自語。

古樹希望守護自己的風也能有讓心靈停歇放鬆的地方，雖然風似乎覺得沒有必要，不過今天的事或許在風的心裡埋下了一顆小小的種子，不曉得哪天會發芽破土，但他會一直佇立在這等待——就像千年以來那樣，等待著哪天可以看到那小小種子長成能讓風停留乘涼的大樹。

End.


End file.
